


Mediums of Violet

by doesnttolerate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesnttolerate/pseuds/doesnttolerate
Summary: Red’s scratchy chuckle vibrated against his rib-cage, tinging his soul with electricity. Sans flinched and stilled against his grasp.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Mediums of Violet

**Author's Note:**

> While we're still in quarantine and going stir crazy, I have decided to spill my marbles everywhere. As we speak, I am still collecting them from the floors. I wrote this ages ago and decided to post it. Enjoy, I guess.

Sans shifted in his seat, his face flushed with a tint of blue under the watchful gaze of his own counter part. Countless days had passed since the other dimension's rag-tag, skele-duo gang had been dumped into his own. Of course, half of those days Sans had spent in his run-down shack of a lab before calling it in to Alphys. He just couldn't pinpoint how, in all the damn resets and realities, to dump them back. Not that it wasn't nice to share humor with someone you basically knew inside and out, even if it would produce some of the most crude jokes ever to cross Sans' ears. Or earholes, an amalgamation of a word that Gast-

An ache across his sweaty brow woke him back to the world. His joints throbbed from the cold, and was almost too eager to shove himself into his jacket. Sans blearily blinked at the blurry shapes that lay in-front of him. The gears in his head ground down to a stunning crawling pace. Oh- yeah, right, that's who. Red had perched himself on the counter of sentry station in a careless splay. Red, who was also staring back with such an intense, overbearing gaze.

“ Hey, big blue, like what 'cha see? “ Red sneered, setting his head onto his hands. His smug grin widened, almost enough that Sans was sure he caught a glimpse of himself in Red's golden snag. “ How ‘bout we get back home and I teach ‘ya a thing or two about watchin’. “ Sans huffed and sat back, crossing his arms. 

“ Not the time or the place, “ A grin tugged on Sans’ face, and his impulse control went flying out the window, “ honey bunch. “ A pregnant pause sent a nervous wave over him. Did the joke not land? Sans tore his eyes from the snow falling outside to meet Red’s hollowed eyes. Silence emptied out the station and knocked Sans on his ass. Quite literally. Red knocked him on his ass. Sans started backward and found the wall to prop himself against.

“ What the hell, Red? “ Discomfort traveled up his tender spine and he snapped. “ Asshole! Why’d you push me? “ Sans stood himself up and rubbed his perturbed palms. A small indent drew his attention. Snaking branches of a small crack down the center of his hand. Never before had Red intentionally afflicted any harm on them. His mind raced for answers, any detail that might change the story. Guilt washed over him. It wasn't exactly the nicest place where Red lived, maybe it was just defense. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding.

Hands abruptly grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

Hot breath puffed over his face, “ Did I fuckin’ tell ya to get up? “ Their knees knocked together as he lost his footing, his socked feet unceremoniously slipping from their slippers. 

“ Let go. “ Sans struggled under his counter-part's crushing hold. His magic had begun to waken and considering his situation, a fight wasn't looking too bad just about now. " Pff, relax, bonehead. " Red’s scratchy chuckle vibrated in his own chest. His pupils had blown wide, the usual flare of magic surrounding said eyes dulled to a warm glow. A rattling breath left Sans' mouth, of which he quickly upturned into an apologetic grin. " Care to let go, then? "

Red leaned in close and settled his head on Sans' shoulder. Humid air tumbled down his arm into his jacket. “ Red-? “ Red's fingers tickled his collarbone, lingering before snaking their way down.

“ S-stop it, Red. You shouldn’t be-! “ His jacket railed down his shoulders as he lurched. An undignified sound escaped Sans’ mouth while Red snickered above him. He panted and screwed his eyes shut. Never in a million years would he had imagined this, even if it was a bit ironic. Getting handsy with himself. Alone in a shack? In, what might possibly be, the most obscure part of Snowdin imaginable. Sounded suspiciously like something he'd find in Alphys' history.

Sans gasped, almost knocking his hands free as he lurched from the wall. His magic swirled to the center of his frame, pooling into Red's hand. He didn't dare move. Not with his soul cupped so rough in Red's hands. Jesus, it wasn't right. And yet, his body rejected every undertake at escaping. Survival of the fittest. And, alas, he was not fit.

“ Damn, if your soul wasn’t the most appetizin’ lookin' thing in the whole Underground. “ The gold tooth became a backdrop to the frenzy of blue spots that drifted in and out of Sans’ vision. Red's fingers trailed over his soul, arousing a whimper from the flustered skeleton beneath Red.

“ S-shit. " Sans glared at the monster against him, “ Damnit Red, stop it! “ Red paused, his hand hovering over the exposed soul. Sans shuddered at the loss of his touch, an unpleasant heat swimming in his chest. " Papyrus- my bro, he'll be coming around to check on us soon. God, how would I explain this? ' Yeah, bro, sorry, just gettin' handsy with myself. No biggie! ' " He struggled in a breath, " Jeez, I doubt your bro would be anymore happy with us. "

“ Yeah, so.. “ The grin melted into a smirk, “ So, then we’ll make this quick. “

Heat erupted from behind his ribs as his soul vibrated from under the fingers that clenched it. Sans jerked forward, pinned back by the firm hand that left him floundering. Red’s fingers held his sopping heart, his thumb giddily massaged the front. His body arched upward accompanied with a thick moan. He couldn't last much longer. Not at the rate Red's daft hands were at, and- oh!

Wet heat traveled across his neck. “ Head up, sweetheart. “ Red's tongue squeezed its way between his vertebrae, stalling to trail over the ridges in-between. 

" Red! " A sharp gasp left his mouth. " I'm-.. I can't! "

“ I wan’na see your face. “ Hot air rushed over his face and his knees buckled. His soul squelched helplessly underneath Red’s tightening fingers. " Look a' me. " Sans stifled a whine and nodded his heavy head, peering at Red from squinted eyes.

Red quirked his head to the side, and dug his fingers deep into his soul. Every so often giving a tight squeeze that lasted too short. Lewd noises spilled out from Sans as his body tensed. He bleated out a plea, god it felt good. It didn't have to end this soon! He choked, violent pleasure crashing through his shuddering skeleton. But he didn't stop. " S-stop- I- ah-! Red-! " 

It hurt, how much Red pressed into his throbbing soul. He let out a sob.

" 'ey. " Those absurd fingers let up. 

" Blue? " His soul drooped back into his chest. " 'm done, honey bunch. " Red nuzzled the bridge of his nose and zipped him back up. " Should clean us off when we get back, though. Would hate for 'ya to get in trouble. " He collected Sans' hands in his own and rubbed them. His worn out body ached in a, decidedly, pleasant way. Time dragged on and they sat there still, collapsed into heap with Red supporting him in his lap. He wondered, as consciousnesses began to drift away, how much longer Red would stay for. Hopefully a while longer.


End file.
